


For You My Friend

by themusicnotefairy



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusicnotefairy/pseuds/themusicnotefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooklyn is a 17 year girl who arrives at a strange school where Mr.Laufeyson, a teacher, picks students to sleep with. Brooklyn is picked only after she refused and a bet is made. Can Brooklyn hold out until the bet is over or will she give into her feelings for this charismatic creature?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You My Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsLokiLaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLokiLaufeyson/gifts).



> Hope you like it!!!

"Oh! Hello. Here we go, here's your scheduale . If you need any help ask a teacher or a student. No one bites!" The bouncy desk jockey said as she handed me my schedule. I walked into the lounge as the bell rang and followed the mass of other students. High school..... how overrated.

I headed to my first class, Trig, with Mr.Glitchen and walk in. I see two teachers talking, one Mr.Glitches, the other I think taught Chem.

"John stop saying those kinds of things when we're in school!" I overheard and Mr.Glitches caught my eye. 

"New girl sit anywhere. We can't have you roaming around." He hissed as the other teacher left. Oh yay! Catty.

"Yes sir.....bitch." I said then mumbled underneath my breath. I moved to sit when Mr.Glitches stopped me. 

"What did you say?" 

"Yes sir?" I said as if I was unsure why he was asking. He looked at me then let me sit down. No one bothered me except the occasional glances in my direction. My second class was computers which consisted of me being on tumblr. Then my third class which was the teacher that been talking to Mr.Glitchen this morning. His name was John Cameron, but he allowed his students to call him John. 

"You can sit there." John motioned to the empty desk in the front row. The people surrounding me looked like preps and then the one lesbianish girl with her head down on the desk, she looked like she was sleeping. The preps all flocked to be closer to me. 

"Hi! You're new. I'm Becky." The blonde bimbo said her head bouncing happily. 

"Brooklyn. Hi." I answer. 

"Who do you have next?" Becky asked leaning forward. 

"Mr.Laufeyson. English 4." I read off from my schedule. 

"Awesome! Same as me. He is amazing! He sleeps with his students but I don't think you'll mind once you see him." Her and the other brainless bimbos squeal. I looked at her to see if she was just pulling my chain but saw no signs of deception. 

"Did you say he sleeps with his students? That's illegal and gross." I breath. 

"Yep he picks one every month. And once you see him you'll know why we don't care." 

"Doesn't anyone tell? What about the other teachers do they know?" Becky shook her head. 

"Nope they want to get picked. The other teachers know I guess, but they don't do anything. I think its because they're scared of him. Even the guys of our school want to be him." 

I take this all in and decide, these people are checking crazy. I just moved to this school so I don't think my parents would be kind enough to let me move schools and they probably wouldn't believe me anyway. 

"Really? You're not trying to pull my chain?" I try one more time. She shook her head. 

"Really. I'm not. You'll want to get picked. There's only one who doesn't." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yep. That's Jessey, the lez, over there. They say he likes her thiugh, gives her special treatment." She pointed to the girl sleeping on her desk. 

The rest of class I thought of this, not actually doing anything for the class. The class was in the end of some unit I couldn't jump into so I just sat there. 

I followed Becky to Mr.Laufeyson's classroom that was a few classes away from Chem. I walk in the door and see why Becky said that I'd want to get picked. 

The man at the front of the room was THE most handsome man I have EVER seen. He had mid-neck length black hair that was still fashionable, bright green eyes, and a tall lean body. He wore casual dress clothes and was very ipressive , that was until I heard the situation. There was a girl in front of him, tears in her eyes. 

"Mr.Laufeyson. Please I'll do anything! Please pick me again!" She begged in a high voice, the tears in her eyes now start to drip down her face. The look on his face was one of disgust. 

"You are of no use to me anymore. I do not want you." He said it like it was a normal thing to say. The girl started to sob and ran past me out of the room. Becky didn't even blink. I looked at Mr.Laufeyson and he was snikering. 

Okay so he was very, very good looking but he was a douche, and I don't like him. Becky shuffled toward Mr.Laufeyson. 

"The new girl, Brooklyn." She said. As if I was a sacrifice! She then went to a desk and sat leaving me standing alone in front of HIM. People had come and filled the desks cutting it close when the bell rang. 

Mr.Laufeyson's eyes brighten and roamed my body. A blush creeps onto my cheeks feeling like he could see through the pullover hoody and skinny jean I had on. I had long dark hair and a lean body complete with a "killer" rack. I liked him looking at my body much to my disgust. 

His gaze made my heart jump. 

"Brooklyn, 'tis my pleasure." He purred and I made an effort to keep my face placid. His hand grabbed my own and instead of shook it he brought it to him lips. Before they made contact I pulled my hand out of his grasp. The girls gasped around me but I ignored them. Mr.Laufeyson's face should shock then pleasure as if he had just found a new toy to play with. 

"Tell me where my seat is." I demanded businesslike. His eyes brightened even more. It was a mistake I would find out later I guessed, he liked defiance. 

"Oh yes." He said, ammusment poured from his voice. He pointed to a desk in the front that was already preoccupied. I just looked at him. 

"Dearest Jane, move to the desk in the back so poor Brooklyn doesn't have to." He said sweetly still looking at me. I watched shocked as she did in fact move. 

"Really I can sit in the back." I said but it fell on deaf ears as Jane settled herself in the back while giving me a look that said 'just shut the fuck up and sit down.' I sat down in defeat and looked at the surrounding people. The lesbian chick Jessey beside me to my right and a quiet, shy girl named Michela behind me. 

"Everyone make Brooklyn feel welcome." Mr.Laufeyson chuckled a slow sexy chuckle that made me shiver. With that he started his lesson.

I didn't pay attention, well not to his lesson, but to his body and lips. His lips entranced me with the way they moved around his words. I didn't even realize he had asked me a question until his smirking face was in front of mine. He had knelt down to stare me in the eyes. I leaned back as far as the desk would allow and stumbled with my words. 

"Uhhh what sir?" 

"Do you know the answer?" An eyebrow rose questioningly. 

"No." I said simply. I didn't want to ask what the question was so I didn't ask.

"Aww too bad maybe you need tutoring after school, you know, alone. And free of charge." He smiled seductively making my throat tighten. 

"No thanks." I snarled as he stood. 

"Anyone know the answer?" He asked. 

"Sir. Sir. Sir?" The quiet voice of Michela said from behind me. Mr.Laufeyson looked at her, or actually more like glared. 

"Yes Michela? If you want to get my attention RAISE your hand HIGHER!!!" He grumbled loudly. I turned so I could see her. She had shrunk down into her seat but raised her hand only slightly higher. 

"HIGHER!!" She did.

"Yes Michela?" He didn't look interested. 

"Well if you move the subject to the left it should be fine." He walked back to his desk and the bell rang a minute later. Becky all but ran to my desk. 

"Soooo what did you think?" She said excitedly. 

"He wasn't actually that cool." I said like it didn't matter. She gasped as did her groupies. 

"Is that so little one?" His voice rumbled behind me softly. I didn't turn around but instead grabbed my things and headed for the door to got to lunch. 

"We'll see about that." I hear as the door close behind me.


End file.
